iNeed You Back
by Carmella-Sweeties
Summary: Sam Puckett breaks up again with Freddie Benson, and leaves Seattle. After 5 years, she realizes she was wrong. Now, she's going back to Seattle, lowering her pride to ask for forgiveness and to face Freddie's denials just to deserve Freddie's love again.
1. Prologue

_**iNeed You Back**_

**Sam's POV**

_"Freddie, you know you mean the whole world to me… But there's no other move I should do but to let you go... You deserve someone better… Much better than me…"_

* * *

****

These were the words I told Freddie when I decided to break up with him for the second time five years ago. I have never imagined that I would live this long without the comforting arms of my Frednub. I am living here in San Diego, for I decided to move after my hurtful broke-up with Benson, so I can move on easily without him at my sight. But I admit, I have been totally immature and insensitive. I haven't considered his feelings about our break-up, and I have totally vanished from their lives without having a clue of what was his reaction about the split. Now, I'm going back to Seattle, asking for his forgiveness and lowering down my pride just to have the one that I truly love one more time.

* * *

__

Hi iCarly fans! This is my first Seddie fanfic, and I'm sure this will be a multi-chapter one. So, what do you think about the prologue? Just to give you a teaser, the first chapter will be all about the break-up of Sam and Freddie and how they moved on with it. So reviews, please! And I hope you'll like it! – Carmela


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: The Broke Up

**Chapter 1 Part 1: They Broke Up**

_NARRATOR'S POV_

Sam rushes to Bushwell Plaza, passing every floor as she rides the elevator. She runs out of the elevator to the direction of the fire escape, and sits there. She thinks about her decision for a minute, and reflects while listening to "Running Away" by AM, the same song when she and the love of her life Freddie had their first kiss. The first time she fell in love with him. The first time Sam had felt this thing called "LOVE", when she intentionally kissed Freddie meaning she actually likes him, when she admitted herself in a mental institution for she thought she was "losing her mind" for liking him, when Freddie admitted he likes Sam, when they started dating, and when they realized they were just total opposites and broke up at midnight in the elevator. For just a few weeks, the first phase of their relationship was over. Months passed, and Freddie admitted he badly misses Sam, and wanted to get back into her arms again, when Sam also admitted that the feeling was just mutual, when they became officially together, and when they went through ups and downs together with trust. She was thinking all about those things, and finally, she dials Freddie's number on her phone, and called him.

*phone conversation*

Freddie: Hey Sam, why did you call? Aren't you getting ready for our movie date tonight?

Freddie was right. Sam and he are having their weekly movie date, for its Saturday today. He feels something wrong with Sam calling him, but he doesn't mind it.

Sam: Can we just postpone our date tonight? I just don't feel watching a movie tonight.

Freddie: But Sam, I thought you're very excited to watch "The Lucky One" tonight? You've been waiting for this day in ages. Is there something wrong, Princess Puckett?

Sam: Nothing. Just meet me here at the fire escape now. We have something to talk about. Can you please hurry?

Freddie: Anything for you, my Princess. I'm gonna go now; meet me there in 5 minutes, okay?

Sam: Okay, Freddie.

_There's something wrong with Sam today, I wonder what it is she wanted to talk about. _Freddie thought.

Freddie arrives at the fire escape, hearing the music. She smiles gently at Sam, and they went in the same position they had during their first kiss. Freddie's bad feeling  
continues, this time it got much worse. Sam conditions herself, and sighs.

Freddie: So, Princess, what do you want to talk about? Is it something about us? Carly? Gibby? Or Spencer?

Sam: No, not about them. You're right about your first question. It's about us. I have decided on this. Freddie, you know you mean the whole world to me, but there's no other move I should do but to let you go. You deserve someone better. Much better than me.

Freddie: Sam, I know you're such a great joker. But this time, Sam this is not a good joke. It's the worst one I've ever heard. Sam, please tell me you're not joking. Please tell me you're not gonna break up with me. *silence* so it's true. You're breaking up with me. It's really true. Sam, what did I do? I haven't done anything wrong to you. What's really the matter?

Sam: Freddie, the matter is with me. I haven't been a perfect girlfriend to you, just like what you expect from Carly when you used to love her. You deserve someone like her. Or maybe Carly, herself.

Freddie: Being a perfect girlfriend to me doesn't matter. What really matters is that we love each other and we're happy in each other's arms. I lost you once, and I will never ever make that happen again. I love you, Sam. You know that. But the problem is if you ever loved me as much as I do. Or the question is if you EVER loved me. Maybe you didn't.

Sam: Well, I'll better be going now. This conversation is going way too far. Goodbye, Fredward Benson.

* * *

Oh no! Seddie broke up! We'll they realize that their break-up can cause much burden for them? Find out how their lives will be affected after their break-up!

Tell me how you feel about the chapters so review please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. But a genius person named Dan Schneider does.**


End file.
